5 Maneiras de Perder um Namorado
by Tilim
Summary: Hinata e Naruto finalmente estão juntos, mas... Não é tão fácil quanto parece! Principalmente se ele não for o único que gosta da Hyuuga!


**5 MANEIRAS DE PERDER UM NAMORADO**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_1 – Chegue atrasada._

Hinata corria pelas ruas estreitas de certo bairro de Konoha.

"Estou atrasada..." pensava enquanto corria, pegou um atalho estreito onde só cabia uma pessoa por vez "Me espere, Naruto-kun".

Esbarrou em alguém, pois andava olhando pra baixo, rapidamente.

- M-me desculpe, eu não v-vi por onde andava – pediu rapidamente se levantando e olhando pra cima para encarar Sasuke - - Oh, Sasuke-san...

- Oi.

Encararam-se por mais uns segundos até a garota olhar para seu pulso e constatar que, por Sasuke estar barrando o caminho, se atrasaria ainda mais.

- C-com licença – pediu, ele se virou de lado, ainda sério, e ela passou por ele, corando.

Teve uma certa dificuldade pra passar por ele e assim que passou sentiu a respiração quente em seu pescoço, mas logo se dissipou e voltou a correr, mas já estava bem atrasada.

"Sasuke-san...".

_2 – Olhe para outros garotos._

Hinata e Naruto comiam sob a sombra de uma frondosa cerejeira, o meio tempo entre os treinos.

O garoto portador da raposa comia como um louco o almoço que a Hyuuga lhe tinha preparado e ela ao seu lado também comia, só que mais devagar.

Certo Uchiha passa por eles, não muito afastado.

- Oi, Hinata – diz em alto e bom som para ela o ouvir e lhe lança um sorriso miúdo, mas que faria até Tsunade se apaixonar por ele.

- O-o-oi Sa-s-ke-san...

Naruto para de comer por um instante e vê sua companheira mirando algo, olha pra aquela direção e vê Sasuke se afastando desleixadamente com as mãos nos bolsos e uma raiva súbita se apodera dele.

_3 – O cumprimente com um beijo no rosto perante os amigos._

Ino chegou e cumprimentou Shikamaru com um longo beijo, Sakura também cumprimentou Sasuke assim, mas uma coisa mais moderada foi o que ele lhe deixou dar, ele não era seu namorado, afinal.

- Falta só a Hinata – disse a de cabelos róseos ao lado do vingador.

- Ali está ela! – Naruto se alegrou ao ver a figura da morena Hyuuga se aproximar.

- Boa noite a todos – ela cumprimentou quando se aproximou e logo depois deu um leve beijo na face do Uzumaki – Olá, Naruto-kun.

Todos ficaram calados um momento esperando o beijo mais aprofundado. Um sorriso quase imperceptível que formou nos lábios de Sasuke.

- N-não vamos entrar? – a Hyuuga parecia confusa com aquela espera ali fora.

- Vamos – chamou Sasuke se adiantando e seguida por Sasuke, Ino e Shikamaru.

- Venha Naruto-kun – puxou levemente a mão dele.

Naruto se manteve emburrado pelo resto do jantar.

_4 – Não o deixe ficar lhe abraçando enquanto estão em grupo._

Saindo do jantar a kunoichi de cabelos róseos estava agarrada ao braço do moreno que não tinha um semblante muito alegre. Shikamaru e Ino iam de braços dados seguindo seu caminho, mas Naruto e Hinata nem se tocavam.

Os quatro, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura seguiam na mesma direção.

Uzumaki lhe enlaçou a cintura, mas ela afastou sua mão delicadamente.

- N-não agora, Naruto-kun – disse docemente – D-d-deixe S-sasuke e Sakura irem, primeiro.

Mas assim que eles seguiram por uma rua a esquerda, Naruto novamente ameaçou, mas ela recusou de novo.

_5 – Não lhe deixe abusar das mãos._

Chegaram perto da mansão Hyuuga e foram para junto de uma árvore onde estava mais escuro, longe do poste.

O loiro prensou a garota na árvore e começou a beijar-lhe. As mãos na sua cintura e ela lhe mantinha as mãos nos ombros.

As mãos de Naruto desceram um pouco e foram em direção aos seus quadris, mas Hinata tratou de trazê-las de volta. Entre o beijo ele soltou um resmungo de discórdia.

Um pouco mais tarde suas mãos agiram de novo, mas uma foi pra coxa da menina e a outra ameaçou subir para seu seio. Ela partiu o beijo bruscamente com essas atitudes.

- T-tenho que ir, Naruto – se afastou, não conseguia usar o sufixo, era carinhoso demais.

- Mas, Hinata...

- Hinata-sama? – era Neji que estava ali por perto, o Byakugan ativado.

- Desculpe-me, Naruto – saiu de trás da árvore e foi pra junto do primo.

_- E o fim!_

Hinata estava chorando, debaixo de uma árvore qualquer, numa clareira qualquer do bosque de Konoha, próximo ao local dos treinos onde tinham os troncos com as bandagens e sacos de areia amarrados neles.

Mantinha um papel contra o peito, ajoelhada na grama fofa, apenas com pássaros a cantarem sobre sua cabeça.

Com passos lentos ele chegou, pousou a mão sobre sua cabeça, mantinha sério como sempre. Ela lhe olhou com os olhos vermelhos e a face manchada e se atirou nos seus braços fazendo-o cair para trás. Agarrou com força a camisa azul, agora molhando seu peito e el apenas acariciava seus cabelos.

Largou o papel na grama.

"_Hinata,_

_Desculpe-me, mas não é esse o relacionamento que quero com você._

_Lamento não poder retribuir seu amor._

_Uzumaki Naruto"._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Olá!**

**Uma fic curtinha que minhas amigas **_Angel_** e**_ Diny _**me inspiraram a escrever, quando estávamos falando sobre namoros durante uma festa. Agradeço a vocês infinitamente, amigas queridas on/off!**

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO!**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Por favor, reviews!**


End file.
